Finders Keepers
by btheg181
Summary: Nate and company team up with Quinn for a job. Along the way they meet a new friend who saves Quinn's life. How will he react? Quinn/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Finders Keepers**

Pain. That's all she could think of. Every part of her body ached from the beating she had been given. She didn't even know why she was here. They kept asking her questions about her father who had died last year. They seemed to have mistaken her for someone else. They kept asking her where it was. Some sort of data chip. She had no idea what they were talking about. At least her tormentors had left for the moment. She heard shouts and grunts of pain coming from down the hall. All of the sudden the door burst open and Lexi was face to face with the most amazing eyes she'd ever seen. She gasped and looked at the handsome face attached to those eyes.

"Well fuck!" said the man. "What the hell are you doing in here?" "I wasn't expecting a damsel in distress." "Where is it?" he asked.

She shook her head and said nothing.

"Listen up." He growled. "I'm in a bit of a hurry here. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you don't give me what I need."

There it was again. Lexi had no idea what this chip was, but she was getting damned tired of hearing about this mysterious "chip."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Lexi shouted. "Just please get me out of here."

The man was about to reply. Just at that moment, Lexi heard a gunshot. Without thinking she flung herself forward and lunged to knock the man out of the way. Searing pain shot through her shoulder as the bullet hit her body. Lexi cried out and everything went black.

"What the fuck", Quinn thought as his body was knocked to the ground by a little bit of a thing. He heard her cry out then slump against him. Blood was flowing freely from a wound in her shoulder. That girl had probably just saved his life. Damnit, now he had to get her out of here. He may be a ruthless killer, but the girl had saved his life, and Quinn always repaid his debts. Quickly, but gently, he moved her off him and stood. He bent down, and scooped her up. No time to fully assess the damage, he arranged her in his arms so she would have minimal discomfort and ran out of the room.

Elliot Spencer rounded the corner after knocking out the two guards.

Quinn", he hollered, "What's the holdup?" "You'd better have that chip by now boy."

That's when he saw Quinn come out of the room carrying an unconscious woman.

"What the hell man?" he asked. "That sure as hell don't look like no data chip?"  
"Looks like we were given some bad intel.", Quinn replied. When I got through the door, there was no chip. Only her. Someone took a shot at me and she knocked me out of the way. Took the hit herself. You're going to have to patch her up when we get back to Nate's. Until we know who she is, what she knows, and why she was here, she doesn't leave my sight."

Elliot grumbled under his breath, but was already nodding in agreement.

"Alright." He said "Let's roll out and get this figured out."

The two men raced out of the building as quickly as they could, Quinn being careful not to jostle the unconscious woman any more than necessary.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Quinn and Elliot arrived with the still unconscious mystery woman back at Nate's they found the whole team in an uproar. Elliot had called on the way and filled Nate in on the bad intel, and who they had found in the warehouse. Sophie met them downstairs and helped hold the makeshift bandage on the woman's shoulder, while Quinn and Elliot brought her upstairs. Hardison was waiting with towels, hot water and antiseptic, while Nate told them to bring her directly to the bedroom. Working quickly Elliot and Quinn carefully deposited the woman onto the bed and turned to get the necessary supplies Elliot would need to examine and treat her. As they began to organize some supplies she let out a moan.

"Damnitt!" Elliot swore quietly under his breath. "I was really hoping she wouldn't wake up until after I got a chance to check her out. This won't be pleasant if I have to do this while she's awake."

He started back to the bed hoping to calm down the fretful woman so he could see the extent of her injuries. As he moved, he was shocked to see Quinn beat him there. Elliot watched in shock as he gently smoothed her hair back off her hair and murmured soothing sounds. The woman quieted, and her body relaxed. Elliot quickly filled a syringe, plunged it into her thigh, and administered the contents.

"Sedative and pain reliever" he remarked when Quinn shot him a look with raised brows. "Don't want her waking up if I've got to dig a bullet out of her shoulder."

Elliot turned back to the table, and began to gather the tools he needed to examine and treat the woman. Once he had everything he needed, he walked back over to the bed. Quinn was still sitting next to the woman speaking in low tones. Elliot couldn't believe what he was seeing. Quinn, one of the most ruthless men he had ever met, was stroking the forehead and comforting a woman he didn't even know the name of. Elliot shook his head and forced the questions out of his head. He didn't have time to ponder the whys of what Quinn was doing or why. He had to get this woman fixed up and conscious so they could figure out who she was, and why she was in the warehouse so they could find the data chip they were after.

He took a quick visual assessment of the woman. Her shoulder appeared to be a through and through, but he needed to get her shirt off to be sure.

As Elliot took visually took in the woman's condition, Quinn's thoughts were full of turmoil. As he stroked back her hair, and continued his soft murmuring, he was struck at how vulnerable and young she looked. She was beautiful, in a girl next door kind of way. Soft blonde hair and delicate features. Certainly, never the kind of woman he would go for. Quinn was all about the strong, assertive type. The kind that could take care of themselves. He certainly never wanted to be responsible for anyone other than himself. That's why he couldn't understand or believe the surge of protectiveness he felt whenever he looked at this small, delicate creature. He didn't understand it, and he was pretty sure he didn't like it.

"I think the shoulder's a through and through" Elliot's voice interrupted Quinn's thoughts, "but we've got to get that shirt off to be sure.

Elliot reached for a pair of scissors and began cutting the material away from the woman's body. He cursed as he removed it. The woman's upper body was bruised in a way that suggested she had been thoroughly worked over before Quinn had found her. Elliot examined her shoulder and was pleased to see he had been correct. The bullet wound was superficial and the blood loss didn't appear to be too substantial. He carefully cleaned and bandaged the wound, then turned his attention to the rest of her injuries. One broken rib, with others that were definitely bruised. This poor girl was going to be hurting for a while. Satisfied, that there was nothing more he could do, he called for Sophie to bring the woman a clean shirt of Nate's.

Quinn could feel his rage white hot as Elliot had treated the wounds on the girl. Granted, he was no saint, but he usually refrained from beating pretty, young girls to a black and blue mess. He could tell from the different colors that she had been beaten over more than one day. He stood up as Elliot finished bandaging the girl, walked to the door, and took the clean button up shirt Sophie brought in. Carefully he slipped the shirt on the woman and buttoned it up. It was way too big on her small frame, but at least they could get in on and off easily when Elliot need to check her injuries.

"I'd better never see the assholes who did this again" Quinn said. "I'll kill them if I do".

"I'm with you" Elliot agreed. "Come on we need to go brief the team."

"Someone should stay with her in case she wakes up" Quinn said

"Quinn, I don't get what your fascination is with this girl, but with what I gave her, she's going to be out for hours. We need to brief the team on what happened, and what the next steps are going to be. Let's go."

"I'm not fascinated" Quinn retorted

"Bullshit" Elliot replied smirking at the younger hitter. "The ruthless Quinn comforting someone he doesn't even know? Never thought I'd see the day. She's pretty, I'll give you that, but I've never seen you lose your head over a pretty girl before."

Quinn said nothing, but began following Spencer. As he got to the door he turned and took one last look at the woman now resting comfortably on the bed.

Elliot kept walking through the door and said "Quinn, I said let's go."


End file.
